WTF?
by moi-moi819
Summary: Inuyasha goes off to see Kikyou again . Kagome follows. Not what you'd expect. I wrote this when I was not in my right mind I warn you now. I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.


*author dances around the room singing* "Don't stop. Make it pop, Dj blow my speakers up. Tonight, I'ma fight-"

**Inuyasha**: The author is having a personal moment right now, so I will do the disclaimer.

**Kagome: **No fair! Why do you get to do it!

**Inuyasha: **Because my name is the title of the show…

**Sesshoumaru: **This Sesshoumaru shall be the one to announce the repudiation, half-breed.

**Inuyasha**: Oh, you think you are so smart using big words! Well, you're an acruminiogac. How do you like that?

**Sesshoumaru**: Can you spell that?

**Inuyasha**: Of course! It's w-

**Sesshoumaru: ***presses buzzer* I'm sorry. You are the dumbest hanyou. Good-bye.

**Inuyasha: **Really? 'The dumbest hanyou', Sesshoumaru? One, that doesn't suit you and second, it's not very original… Just stop talking all together…

**Kagome**: creampuff819 does not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. There I did it now shut up so I can enjoy the story!

It was quiet.

It was night.

It was a quiet night.

_Too _quiet. _Too _quiet indeed.

A hanyou sat on a branch in a tree just above the woman he loved. He wasn't planning to sleep that night, he slept just last night. Being a hanyou, he didn't need to sleep as often. He was content in relaxing against the tree trunk, giving the illusion of slumber. Doing this gave him time relish in the scent that was his Kagome. He had loved her scent ever since he first smelled it. Come to think of it, the first time he smelled it was when she first came through the well. Even though he was asleep, he registered it subconsciously that she had approached him and rubbed his ears. That alone had provided an immediate reaction from him. Luckily, she couldn't feel his growing member through his thick hakama. Then the villagers pulled her away. He missed the warmth that she provided. He realized it was she when he woke up and saw her for the first time. That's why he never let her rub his ears. He didn't want to get _too _excited and give into his primal instincts around her. She was too innocent. He'd probably end up scaring her away, his first true friend.

In the distance he noticed an eerie glow. He looked closer. One thought ran through his mind.

'_Kikyou'_

He looked down at his sleeping traveling companions. Miroku was inching closer towards Sango in his sleep. He shook his head at the monk. But secretly wished he was able show his feelings for a certain miko below him. That's one quality he yearned for. Kouga could do it, Miroku could too…hell…even Shippou could do it! He wasn't sure if Sesshoumaru could do it… Sesshoumaru always claimed women were a waste of time. That they had _too_ many emotions. But he often found when his brother came to visit that he smelled of women, often two or three. Once he even smelled a male or two, but that of course was when Sesshoumaru smelled of sake, and lots of it.

Silently, he sped away to his former love. He had to tell her. He had been hoping that she would come around for a while now. He wanted to tell her he had moved on. That he wanted to be with Kagome. Thinking that, made his heart soar. He almost tripped up if it weren't for his fast reflexes. He quickly arrived into the clearing with the undead miko was present. She made no motion to let him know she knew he was there.

"Kikyou. We need to talk."

The urgency in his voice brought her to look at him from her seat at the base of a tree. She stood slowly, "Yes. We do."

"Me first.", he insisted, "Kikyou I've made a decision. I won't go with you to hell. I don't want to leave Kagome. I can't. She's too important to me. I want you to understand. Please don't hold any anger towards Kagome. I love her."

"Inuyasha."

"Yes, Kikyou?"

"Are you done? Because I was gonna tell you that I moved on from you."

Inuyasha gapes.

"I realized something Inuyasha. I got tired of waiting for you to make a decision. I gave up on you a while ago. I now realized who the Kami made for me."

"Kikyou.", Inuyasha said, mostly because he could think of nothing else to say.

"Kagome.", Kikyou said. The miko turned to a tree, where the future miko moved from behind. Inuyasha hadn't noticed Kagome there at all. But she had heard what he said! She knew how he felt now! Can it get more perfect…

"Inuyasha. I have something to say too. I realized something Inuyasha. I got tired of waiting, too. I saw that you weren't gonna make up your mind anytime soon. Then I realized who the Kami put on Earth here for me. I realized I wasn't brought back to the Sengoku Jidai to meet _you_ Inuyasha. It was to meet Kikyou."

When she said that she approached Kikyou and the two shared a long tongue kiss. Inuyasha felt his world crash down on him. He'd always feared Kouga would end up taking Kagome away, only it wasn't Kouga who took Kagome away. But Kikyou!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", Inuyasha screamed as he woke up from his nightmare.

"Inuyasha. It's too early for screaming. Go back to bed.", Kagome said as she turned over in the bed. The bed she and Inuyasha shared.

'_That's right it was only a dream. A messed up dream.', _he thought as he drifted off to sleep, snuggling his mate…


End file.
